Confessing a Lie
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: SailorJanus, please Goddess Don't kill me...This Fluff Bunny sank her vampyr teeth in and refused to stop imitating Su-su...


Fanfiction  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: George and Hermione  
  
Title: "Confessing a Lie"  
  
George Weasley sat in Snape's sixth year class; he didn't know any of the students who sat in rapt anger and snide emotion: Griffondors versus Slytherins. He had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, intending to pull a few well-deserved pranks on the Potions teacher who made all Griffondors' lives miserable. He never got the chance, having forgotten his reason for this mission when his younger brother's fiancé walked in. He felt his heart breath leave him, as his heart constricted painfully.  
Even five years after her graduation, she still came back, to teach and to learn. He remembered her on the Hogwarts Express, 8 years prior. She had been a first year with that mask bravado of confidence and maturity, hiding a heart full of excitement, yet tainted by the fear lurking in her beautiful eyes. Remembering her, as he had first seen her in his compartment, because she was an attraction to him, a harsh reminder of Malfoy's comments, which had enraged him to the point of violence.  
The crystalline tears that fell as though suspended in time, fell suddenly faster with every wrong and unthinkably cruel word-like arrow that pierced her heart. Feeling the fissures in his own heart burst, he watched her gather that cute bravado of hers around her, drying her droplets of liquid pain and giving her that Lady-like quality that has characterized her ever since, even in her meetings with Voldemort. She never lost this innate quality of hers, even when his git of a younger brother, Ron, drove her to screaming at him for his persistent laziness and stupidity. George felt himself smile.  
Back in her third year, he recalled a particular favorite fight, of his, between his Lady and his relational git. She was talking about how Harry and Ron had to take Trelawney's class seriously in order to make a good grade. After Harry and Ron continued to laugh themselves silly for ten minutes at the very notion of ever taking that crazed Divination teacher seriously, Hermione launched herself at Ron, intending to strangle him. Poor George, had been highly aroused as he had walked down the stairs from the Boys' Dormitory and come upon the sight of her sitting astride his brother's stomach, her mahogany hair with white oak highlights cascading down her back and framing her face. Sighing, he walked down the rest of the stairs to save his idiot brother, stopping behind his siren so he could pull her off her foolish victim. Neither of the younger boys noticed her go completely still the closer she was held to the elder Weasley and his blatant interest in the situation. George groaned silently; her enchanting eyes had looked into his revealing surprise and an uncertainty, he hadn't found the root of until he found her crying.  
She had been sitting on a solitary rock beside the lake. He had been out walking off his mad which had been caused by the Ugly Squat Witch, who had just banned Harry from Quidditch for life, right before a game against Slytherin. After picking up a rock and flinging it with all his strength, he heard a small scream. Running around the bank, he found the siren covered in cold lake water, which dripped from her hair and mingled with her tears. "Hermione." Her name passed his lips on a sigh.  
Her heavenly eyes focused on him, "George?"  
"Yeah, are you alright?" He blushed.  
"I was scared by a rock flying at me." Pointing to the still rippling water.  
George shook his head while memorizing her beauty. Kneeling before her, he gently wiped away her tears. "I mean your tears."  
She had gotten lost in the sensations caused by his touch and began blushing. "George, do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Very much so."  
"Then why is it no one wants me? Is everyone afraid of my brain or my perchant for only straying within the confines of those rules set forth by witches and wizards better than me?" She raged.  
He scowled remembering that he had stayed quiet a tad too long, causing Hermione to rise and cast him a longingly angry look. Just like then, he watched her walk past him with a frown that only added to her lovely features and that ladylike sadness becoming more pronounced on her siren's features.  
"Stupid girl, Weasley wouldn't come back to prank me."  
As George left, he smiled with Malicious intent, 'I'll come back later and prove you wrong, slimy git."  
Sweeping along the hallway behind her, keeping her always within her sights until they reached the now empty astronomy tower.  
"Stupid prat. He doesn't understand. This particular Weasley holds him in particular disgust." Her arms were folded across her waist, as tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, George, where are you?"  
He, the Weasley she had spoken of so hauntingly, felt his heart break. For years, he has begged the Heavens that she might speak his name in her private thoughts. Now to have his dream, so closely attained was pure agony so tightly entwined with pleasure and joy, he allowed his compulsion to draw her closer to him, to hold sway.  
She, the lovely siren, gave a soft sigh as she felt muscled arms encircle her waist. His surprise was almost palpable, as she leaned against her own dream's strength. "You are still hidden from me in many ways, though we stand here in each other's arms, remember that I will always love you."  
Simply holding her close to his heart for a few minutes, feeling her vital intake of breath, he reluctantly set her apart from him. "`Mion, though my heart has always been yours, I won't betray my younger brother. I don't want to lose either of you. You though it causes me great pain are engaged to Ron, and I can't have you.'  
Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes, she reached out a hand to comfort him but he stepped back. Sighing, she began to explain the lie she had lived with for more than 8 years. "George, do you know why I took this job, at Hogwarts? Rather than keeping my position as one of the Ministry's top Potions Experimentalists for Offense?"  
He shook his head, but realized with the hood of the cloak still up she couldn't see him. Taking it off, he tried again. "No, I don't. It never made any sense to me. You and Ron made such a good team."  
She smiled a sad smile. "Ron had a plan when I was in 7th year potions. We get engaged and make you jealous enough to come tell me how you felt." Her smile attained a dollop of happiness. "He was so sure it would only take you a year to come to your senses. When we figured out you weren't coming for me at all, we moved to the Amazon Rainforest to start over. For five years, Ron has been married to an adventuress; your mom and dad both knew, in fact, everyone did, but you. Did you really think Ron and I would remain engaged for 8 years?"  
George felt his cheeks heat. "I guess I was just so mired in anger and pain that I couldn't see anything else really. I'm sorry, `Mion." He kneeled before her, taking her hand in his. "Will you make my dreams come true?" Taking the ring from the chain around his neck, "Nine years ago, I saw this ring in a shop window and I knew it was meant for you."  
The ring was gold with a red ruby carved into a rose. "It reminded me of the color you blush." `Mion began to blush that same wonderful color as he settled the ring on her finger.  
"I love you, George and yes. I will marry you, but only if you marry me." She smiled at him.  
Their laughter echoed of the walls, only silenced by true love's first kiss, the one to fuse the hearts of two lovers, to be their bond to which they belong to each other, eternally.  
  
Ron watched his best friend and his brother with the Omnoculars, "Finally!"  
Jamie, who had been Ginny's best friend, after Hermione, laughed. "George made his move than?"  
Ron looked at his wife of five years. "Yeah, I can't wait to tell Harry."  
She leaned over and kissed her husband, "I love you, Ickle- Ronniekins."  
Ron felt his ears heat; that much-hated nickname sounded sexy coming from her smoky voice, "Grr, Fly like the wind girl!"  
She shrieked and started to fly as Ron gave chase. Their happy laughter echoed into the night.  
  
The End  
  
10-13-03 


End file.
